


Revenge Is So Sweet

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Teasing, Theyre children basically, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, because the world needs more of that, smol!Bill, wedgies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:11:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7969096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill always teases Dipper, so now it's Dipper's turn to get even. (Very adorbs Very healthy Very NOIcE)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge Is So Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to explain that summary...

Bill was always a tease, that's not a surprise to anyone whose met him. Dipper, as his boyfriend, was his main target for his jokes. Though most of them were harmless, (less harsh since their relationship started) some dug deep into Dipper and stung even if it wasn't Bill's intention.

So naturally, a person's first thought would either be to ignore it until it stops (although Bill doesn't do it to get a rise out of Dipper, more like a rise in himself) or to get revenge. So obviously Dipper chose the latter and excitedly started planning. He wasn't too good at teasing himself, but there are a couple of things he knows Bill hasn't experienced yet. Dipper smirked before setting his plan in action.

Bill had just gotten out of bed, wearing soft pajama shorts and one of Dipper's comfy sweatshirts. He groggily walked downstairs expecting to see his boyfriend eating breakfast or something along those lines. Surprisingly, Dipper wasn't to be found and right as Bill went to call him, two arms wrapped around him and pulled him backwards into warmth with soft lips kissing his neck. He only pauses for a second before smiling and letting himself relax in Dipper's embrace.

"Morning." He hummed, he could feel Dipper's smile in the crook of his neck. Bill couldn't help but giggle when he felt Dipper hum in response and the vibration tickled him.

Dipper let his hands slide down to Bill's hips as he pulled him even closer and the kisses became more heated. Bill let his head fall back on Dipper's chest as he let out a sigh. Fingers snuck under the hem of his sweatshirt and it felt as if a trail of fire was there afterwards to Bill.

Dipper started to suck a mark on Bill's shoulder when his fingers went underneath his shorts and underwear. Bill couldn't help but bite his lip to suppress a whimper. 

Dipper had to smirk when his fingers hooked under the elastic band of his boxer shorts and yanked upwards watching Bill yelp loudly and jumped away from Dipper. Him laughing hysterically while Bill blushed and fixed his painful underwear "situation".

"Okay! What the hell was that?!" Bill yelled, clearly embarrassed. Dipper however was still laughing as he held onto his knees for balance.

"It's not funny!" He cried, stomping his foot but Dipper objected by collapsing on the floor in hysterics. (He was being very dramatic but Dipper loved how flustered it made Bill.)

"Ugh, you're such a child! I'm going back upstairs." He crossed his arms and marched back to their shared room when Dipper exclaimed.

"You love me!" He laughed and Bill flipped him off in response.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment any mistakes you find! Also feedback feeds my soul.


End file.
